1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a harvesting apparatus and more particularly, to a vegetable harvesting apparatus which is characterized by a triangular-shaped hopper, an opening provided in the front end of the hopper and a blade slidably mounted in the hopper and having a cutting edge facing the opening, with a handle secured to the hopper opposite the opening and a lever mechanism connected to the blade for severing the stems of vegetables such as spears of asparagus and pods of okra which are extended through the opening in the hopper and collecting the spears of asparagus or okra pods in the hopper.
One of the problems realized in collecting vegetables such as okra, is the irritation which okra leaves, stems and pods cause to the skin upon contact. Furthermore, it is difficult and cumbersome to wear gloves when collecting okra, because the okra pods normally must be severed from the stem with a knife or other sharp instrument, thus making the collecting operation difficult. Furthermore, after severing the okra pod or other vegetable from the stem, it must be collected in a basket, sack or other container which must be carried by or strapped to the user during the harvesting operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The harvesting and collection of vegetables such as asparagus spears and okra pods is normally accomplished by severing each spear or pod individually and placing the spear or pod in a basket, sack or pouch which is either carried by or strapped to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,768, dated Jan. 30, 1940, to H. Demory, discloses a "Harvesting Device". The harvesting device detailed in this patent is characterized by a barrel-shaped harvesting receptacle for receiving and severing various crop elements such as asparagus, and a collecting receptacle secured to the harvesting receptacle, with means for transferring the severed crop element from the harvesting receptacle to the collecting receptacle, wherein the entire harvesting device is carried by the user for harvesting the crop elements. U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,865, dated Dec. 15, 1970, to W. H. Woodward, discloses an "Asparagus Harvester". The asparagus harvester detailed in this patent is characterized by a cylindrically-shaped barrel having a handle approximately midway of the ends thereof, with a cutting mechanism provided at one end and a collecting bucket or basket provided at the opposite end. A conveying system delivers the severed asparagus heads or spears through the cylindrical collector and deposits the asparagus spears into the bucket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,008, dated Mar. 4, 1980, to Archie O. Smith, discloses an "Apparatus For Harvesting Okra or the Like". The apparatus includes an elongated frame having a handle at one end and a cutter member mounted on the opposite end. In order to prevent any contact between the user and the irritating pods of okra, a trigger is provided at the handle for remotely operating the cutter and a shroud partially surrounds the handle to protect the hand of the user during cutting. In one embodiment, the cutter includes a razor blade located beneath a cylindrical guide member that retains the okra pod in position for cutting the stem, while a pair of stabilizing ears steady the guide member on a branch of the okra plant. In a second embodiment, a rectangular guide member contains a stem-holding bracket that maintains the stem of the okra pod in proper position for cutting by a blade. A set of prongs carried by the blade pierces the pod stem during the cutting stroke and the pod is automatically released during retraction, for disposal into a separate collection receptacle.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved vegetable harvesting apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide vegetable harvesting and collecting apparatus which is characterized by a shallow hopper having an opening at one end and a handle attached to the opposite end, with a blade slidably mounted in the hopper near the opening, a rod lever pivotally attached to the handle and a rod connecting the rod lever and the blade, in order to facilitate severing the stem of a vegetable such as an okra pod when the okra pod is projected through the opening in the hopper, by manipulating the blade against the stem and collecting the pod in the hopper.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved asparagus and okra harvesting apparatus which includes a generally triangular-shaped collection hopper having an opening at one end, a blade slidably mounted in the hopper, with the blade edge adapted for traversing the opening, a handle located at the opposite end of the hopper, with a pivoting lever attached to the handle and a rod connecting the top portion of the pivoting lever to the blade, whereby the blade is forced against the stem of an okra pod or asparagus spear when the okra pod or asparagus spear is inserted through the opening, to sever the okra pod or the asparagus spear and collect the okra pod or asparagus spear in the hopper.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved okra harvesting apparatus which is characterized by a collecting hopper provided with a sliding blade assembly and a cooperating handle and pivoting lever, whereby a vegatable such as okra can be harvested and collected in the hopper responsive to operation of the pivoting lever and the sliding blade, without the necessity of an okra pod, stem or leaf touching any part of the user's body.